1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to coated articles and a method for manufacturing the coated articles, particularly coated articles having a bone china-like appearance and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Spraying can be used to deposit a white layer on housings of portable electronic devices to give the housings a white ceramic-like appearance. However, the layers formed by spraying cannot present with a high level of whiteness, brightness, and translucent appearance like a bone china. Additionally, the layers formed by spraying have low abrasion and low scratch resistance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.